The Rainy Day
by Arionna
Summary: After getting into a huge fight with Elliot, Zoey is on the fringe. Renee offers to take her home, which turns into a sleepover at Renee's. The two girls soon discover that they're closer than they thought, when new feelings awaken inside them.


**_(These are not my characters, all credit goes to Mia Ikumi.)_**

It was a dark rainy day for the girls at Cafe' Mew. Normally they enjoyed not having the lunch rush, but after what had happened the previous day between Zoey and Elliott. They had started off talking about a costumers order which resulted in a huge fight totally blown out of proportion. Now everyone sat in silence with the absent of costumers looming over them.

Cornia and Bridget sat at a booth with Kikki and Renee sipping tea and coffee. Zoey was standing alone looking out the window lost in the rain. Finally the silence was broke but not by what the girls had wanted. Elliott burst through the kitchen door screaming. "I want all of you girls out! We're closing early because we no longer have costumers thanks to Miss Screw-up-every-ones-order!"

Zoey, already standing just gaped at him.

"What the hell! It's not my fault! The costumer's order was fine until you went out there and started ruining everything!"

Zoey started to run at Elliott, pulling back her arm. Right before she was able to make contact, Renee picked her up and started heading towards the front door.

"Come on girls," Renee said. "The boss said it's time to leave, so let's go."

The stunned girls got up from their booth and headed for the front. They each mumbled their good byes and left. Renee and Zoey were the last to leave. Renee nodded her head to Elliott and walked out into the rain. All the girls were gone now, only Renee's black porsh was left in the lot. She ushered Zoey over to the car and unlocked her door.

"Get in."

Zoey quickly climbed into the car with out thinking and buckled her seat belt. Renee slid onto her leather seats and started her car. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, handing it to Zoey.

"Tell your parents you're gonna spend the night at my house tonight."

"Okay.......why?"

"Because I said so, and you could use some chill time. Your parents can stress you out. So you're gonna spend the night with me." Zoey started to say something, but Renee cut her off. "No objections! You're sixteen and it's a Saturday night. I'll drop you off tomorrow after work. Now call."

Zoey sat there looking dumb struck for a couple of seconds before saying," But I don't have any clothes or a tooth brush or anything!"

Renee glared over at her. "I've got everything you need, so just chill already."

Zoey nodded and dialed her home number. Her mother answered.

"Hi Mom, I was wondering if I could spend the night at a friend's house?

No, it's Renee. Yeah, she's17. No, she said she has all that at her house.

Ummmmmmm, she said she can drop me off after work tomorrow.

Okay, love you too. Bye."

Zoey looked over at Renee and smiled. " It's all good!"

Renne started her car, and they pulled away from the Cafe'. They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the radio before Zoey spoke.

"I've never been to you're house before. This should be fun!"

Renee smiled, not just an everyday normally smile, it was one of her famous smiles that had won her many awards in her modeling career. Zoey was stunned. She had never seen such a beautiful smile in all her life. She began to question, her relationship with Renee. WAIT! This wasn't right! They were good friends, and besides Zoey was with Mark....right?

Finally they pulled into a long driveway surrounded by lush greenery and glistening flowers. It was still raining, but there was no longer bits of hail mixed in. Renee stopped the car and looked over at Zoey. Both of them were soaked to the bone, there white button up shirts clung to them. Renee had never really realized how busty Zoey was until then. She looked up at her face and saw in Zoey's eyes that she was admiring her just as much as she had to her. Renee shook her head, trying to clear it of perverse thoughts, and turned the car off.

"Ready to go inside?"

Zoey nodded "Yes," and they ran for the door. By the time they got in, they were even more wet than before if that was possible. They removed their shoes and walked into the dining room/ kitchen. Zoey noticed how larger and modern everything was. All of the kitchen appliances were chrome, and the kitchen table was completely glass.

"Want a drink?" Renee asked, trying to be a good hostess.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Let me see here. Beer, vodka, wine and rum?"

"Renee, I'm underage. Do you have anything else?"

"Nope, but here. I'll make you something you'll like alright?"

"Sure, okay." Zoey sat down at the neat little breakfast nook watching Renee mix drinks.

"Here you are Miss Zoey. One rum and coke for you and a glass of wine for myself!"

Zoey took the drink and sipped at it. It was actually good! She drank some more until it was all gone. When Renee offered to make her another, she said yes and downed it to. She began to feel warm inside, even though her clothes were soaked and dripping onto the polished hard wood floor. She stood up to go to the bathroom, but found herself a little tipsy.

"Whoops! I guess I don't know my limit!" Then she began laughing, which caused her to become even more unbalanced until she feel on her butt.

Renee ran over to her and pulled her up. "Okay Zoey, I think you need some dry clothes." Renee carried Zoey into her bedroom and began looking though her clothes until she found a pair of pink silk pajamas. Renee handed them to Zoey and told her she was going to take a shower.

"I wanna take a shower too!" Zoey cried out.

"Alright, but change first. You can take one after me." Renee's bathroom was connected to her bedroom so she strolled over to it and shut the door behind her, leaving Zoey in her bedroom alone. Zoey stripped down and realized she didn't have any dry under ware to change into. She hobbled over to the door and pounded on in until Renee came out in her shirt and panties.

"What is it Zo?"

At first Zoey was speechless as she took in Renee in her white see through shirt and black lace under ware "Renee, you didn't give me any panties!"

"Well, just pick out a pair you want that's in the last drawer over there and wear them." Renee went back to the bathroom as Zoey started going through all of her frilly underwear. Zoey started laughing at the sight. She'd always wondered what Renee's underwear looked like, and now she knew. As much as she hated admitting it, she liked the thought of Renee in a pair of these frilly panties. She slipped on a pink lacy tong and matching bra, and hobbled walked back to the bathroom. Zoey reached the door ope, right as the shower water started to find Renee standing there naked, about to enter the shower.

Zoey took in the sight with a deep longing. Renee had long smooth legs and great hips. Her mew mark encircling her belly button which was pierced! When did that happen? Slowly, Zoey's gaze found Renee's face. Her eyes looking at Zoey the same way she had just looked at her.

Renee's eyes had traced over every line of Zoey's body until she could remember it by heart. They stood there looking at each other for a while. Then Renee took a step towards her, and Zoey lost it. She lunged at Renee and kissed her deeply. Renne was caught off guard and fell onto the toilet, where they sat for awhile intertwined. Finally Renee gasped and pulled away.

"Zoey, I don't know if this is a good idea or not. I mean your drunk." Zoey was straddling Renee, the pink lacy strip that had seemed like a little piece of clothing now seemed like a wool sweeter. She looked at Renee for a moment, trying to think what the reasons for what they were going was wrong, but her mind was fuzzy from all of the alcholo. Zoey's lips brushed against Renee's and bit down on the bottom one and tugged just a little. Another gasp broke forth from Renee's lips.

"Hey Renee. Wanna hear a secret?" Zoey didn't wait for an answer. "There's a mew mew metamorphosis in my pants."

"Zoey, I-," but she didn't have time to finish her sentence because Zoey's lips were on hers once more. This time when they broke apart, Renee pulled the pink lacy slip off of Zoey and unhooked her bra. Both garments slid to the floor. And Renee, for the third time today, carried Zoey into the shower. The steamy water enhanced there actions and made Zoey moan in pleasure as Renee slowly kissed her way to Zoey's left breast and circled around her nipple with her tongue.


End file.
